


Pegasus Blues

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s02e08 Conversion, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's ninety percent human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegasus Blues

Rodney thinks he should have started his bizarre romance with John before the mutation. It would be easier if he knew a quirk was purely human, and not residual bugginess. No matter how hard he tries not to, he startles sometimes seeing John's slit irises or claws or the residual blue-grey patches rough on John's skin. John pretends he doesn't notice.

Still, Carson says John's well over ninety-percent human, and in the dark, in bed, mouthing Rodney's skin, John's rough voice says, _this is all me_ and _believe me_ and _I wish you could see me_.

Rodney wishes that, too.


End file.
